wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Koratao
Koratao, known as the White Angel, is a mysterious figure of awe and legend within the annals of the Storm Angels Space Marine Chapter. Clad in a master-crafted, artificer battle-plate of ivory and gold, this deadly warrior is carried aloft into battle upon large white pinions which sprout from his relic jump pack. Koratao was the first Chapter Master of the Storm Angels and for centuries, he led his Chapter across the deadly and foreboding region of the Ghoul Stars, fighting the forgotten nightmares from Old Night, and managed to emerge triumphant, standing as a beacon of hope for all Mankind. But the legends of the White Angel extends far beyond the borders of their homeworld of Ionnacaira, for it is believed by many, that this legendary figure cannot die. Though he has been witnessed falling in battle on multiple occasions, always, Koratao rises from the ashes like a phoenix, to continue prosecuting his neverending war against Mankind's innumerable foes. Background Clad in his ivory and golden armor, with angelic wings sprouting from his jump pack, Koratao is a striking figure, leading his Brothers from the front and standing shoulders to shoulders with the finest blades of the Imperium. For hundred of years, he led his Chapter in bloody war across the deadly Ghoul Stars and emerged triumphant, clad in the gore of those who would threaten Mankind's inherent right to rule over the Galaxy. Or so it is believed by outsiders, for the story of Koratao is slightly different, even if he is one if not the oldest member of his Chapter not entombed into a Dreadnought. Indeed, much like the members of the Sanguinary Guard, several warriors have held the name of the second Chapter Master over the centuries. In doing so, the Storm Angels resuscitated an ancient tradition from the IXth Legion, even if they never realized it. The original Koratao was a great warrior, and a noble soul, able to contain the monster within without losing his ability to fight with great fury and he proved such a charismatic and outspoken leader that he managed to save his young Chapter from its suicidal course. Alas, he died at the start of the Long Dark era (001-099.M42) and his successor, the former Captain of the 6th Company, chose to wear his name as he took his armour and weapon for himself. However, he proved to be far less able than his predecessor, his favorite course of action being to unleash uncontrolled fury, over any and all, who dared to question his vision of the Imperium. Under his rule, several dozens of Storm Angels died fruitlessly in battles which could have been avoided. Finally, as the Long Dark came to a close, he died as the hands of a pack of savage Bloodletters of Khorne, and another Brother rose to take his place. The Third Koratao was the First Captain, and had been for as long as his Chapter had existed. It was his birth on Barbaris which had allowed the Second Koratao to rise in his place, in spite of his sheer talent. Long did the Third Koratao ponder about what name he would bear under the Guise of Sanguinius. After fasting for three days and three nights, he had a revelation. From beyond the grave, his Primarch gave him his name. As of today, Koratao has chosen to walk in the footsteps of the First who wore this name. He refused to totally lose the potential that Primaris brought to his Chapter, even if it meant risking to propagate the Flaws into the gene-seed of his Chapter forever. Many believe that Koratao will not die until he has ensured that his Chapter will stand forever against the horrors stalking the Dark Imperium, and for billions of souls, the White Angel has become once more, a figure of hope and salvation. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Angels